FIG. 1 illustrates a fibre channel SAN environment employing ten (10) host devices 10-19, ten (10) storage devices 20-29, and a fibre channel SAN fabric 30 including four (4) fibre switches 31-35. Each host device 10-19 is plugged into fibre switch 31 via a fibre channel cable, each host device 15-19 is plugged into fibre switch 32 via a fibre channel cable, each storage device 20-24 is plugged into fibre switch 33 via a fibre channel cable, and each storage device 25-29 is plugged into fibre switch 34 via a fibre channel cable. However, each fibre switch 31-34 has a fibre channel cable 35-38, respectively, with one end plugged (“PE”) into the fibre switch 31-34 and the other end unplugged (“UE”) into any device. Currently, upon a network personnel identifying an unplugged end of a fibre channel cable, the only way for the network personnel to identify a location of the plugged end of the fibre channel cable within the fibre channel SAN, particularly fabric 30, is to physically ace the fibre channel cable until the plugged end is located within the fibre channel SAN, particularly fabric 30. Physically tracing the fibre channel cable can be impractical in terms of time and cost, particularly in a fibre channel SAN environment that is larger and more complex than the fibre channel SAN environment shown in FIG. 1.